


K.I.N.D.E.R.G.A.R.T.E.N

by chilimilk (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poly Relationships, and ends with ot13, hes really not, it starts off with separate ships, seokmin acts dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chilimilk
Summary: A laugh came from the smaller male."Oh no. This isn't just a building. This is practically Hell. This? This is the KINDERGARTEN. Enjoy your stay."Seokmin knew he should have taken morning classes.





	K.I.N.D.E.R.G.A.R.T.E.N

Seokmin had originally planned to go home, eat, watch dramas, and cry himself to sleep... What he didn't expect was for that plan to be cut short by witnessing a murder. \-- He remembered it like it was yesterday, which it was. He had finally gotten out of class. It was around 2:30 in the morning and he made his way to the bus stop, but, on his way, he heard a strangled noise come from and alley way a mere 10 feet away from him. He wanted to go home so bad, but what if the person was hurt? What if they needed help? He had to go in, so he did. In the alley, he saw three figures. One on the ground, and the other two on the sides of the person on the ground. He could only blink before a loud 'BANG' sound filled Seokmin's ears. It was horrible, blood and brains everywhere. He screamed like the idiot he was. The two males then turned towards him. "Well, hello~ Who are you cutie?" The male sang "I- I- S-Seokmin" His voice quivered as did his body. 

The guy who had asled for his name started walking towards him. His long hair covering one eye, making him look beautiful, but horrifying cosidering the situation. Once the long haired male was about halfway to him, the other male, with several piercings, started to walk towards him too. Seokmin wanted to run. He really did, but he saw their guns, and he felt like he knew what would probably happen if he tried to. The two cornered him, and he fell to his knees. Just as he was about to plead for his life, the guy with the piercings spoke. 

"Han check him." he ordered  
The long haired male —Or "Han"— took to it immediately. 

After checking everywhere —EVERYWHERE—  
he stepped back.

"He's good Shuji"  
"Great, now...Seokmin." Seokmin met his eyes.

"Come with us."

Han pulled Seokmin up to his feet, and the three began walking to a car in the parking lot. 'When did it get here?' Seokmin wondered.  
"Shuji" pushed him into the car before getting in the passengers seat, which Han sat next to him in the back.

 

In the front driving, was another male. He looked extremely young, but also very mature.  
"Ready dick suckers?" Okay maybe not that mature anymore  
"For fucks sake Dino, just go"

 

And then they were off.

\--

"I knew I should've taken morning classes" Seokmin muttered  
(Seokmin swears he hears "Dino" chuckle)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I deleted Who You? and I'm actually much happier with this one. Enjoy <333
> 
> 9-9-18 Edit: Also the spacing is weird :(( I'm sorry if it bothers you


End file.
